


Sam and Ryan fly in for Alex and Luke's wedding

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [210]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Sam and Ryan fly in for Alex and Luke's wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

"Ohhh, this rocks," Ryan breathes, draping his garment bag over a chair and immediately continuing on to push open the double sliding glass doors onto their oversized private patio. "Sam, come see this," he calls over his shoulder, staring out at the Mediterranean Sea below. "I like Spain. Can we have it?" Okay, so maybe living with Sam is starting to leave him just a _little_ bit spoiled.

Sam laughs. "You want a place here too?" he teases, joining Ryan on the patio, arms wrapping around him from behind, a kiss pressed to the side of his throat. "It's beautiful, isn't it? A whole different blue than where we are."

"Yeah, isn't that wild?" Ryan shoots his lover a grin, then gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "I guess because it's so much shallower here. And I can't believe how high up we are. Look at the swallows," he says, pointing at the small birds hovering briefly in front of them before diving back down like they're in some kind of race. "They're fighting so hard to climb up here, but then the wind currents just shove them back down."

"I guess that's why they call them birdbrains," Sam says with a grin. "They never learn."

Ryan snorts a laugh. "All this, and ornithology, too," he says, turning to loop his arms around Sam's neck. "I'm so impressed, I just might make you rip my clothes off."

"Out here?" Sam asks, hands already on Ryan's shirt, pulling it free from his jeans.

"Um." Ryan darts a nervous glance around. Alex explained to him that the resort's employees all had to sign NDAs for the length of the wedding festivities. The guests, however... But it looks like no one else could possibly have a direct line of sight to their balcony. "Yes please, Sir," he whispers, and helpfully lifts his arms over his head.

Ryan's chest bare, Sam kisses his way down his boy's throat, his hands on his nipple rings, tugging lightly and then a little harder.

Those sharp biting pulls on - _in_ \- such sensitive flesh, oh god. Ryan gurgles some incomprehensible response, his cock immediately filling as in an instant he attempts to climb his lover, hooking one leg over Sam's hip and slamming him back against the outside wall before he sends them both tumbling to the mosaic tiled floor.

Sam grunts as he hits the floor, laughing hard before he's flipping them over, wedging himself between Ryan's thighs, his mouth on those rings now, chewing at Ryan's nipples and grinding against him.

Ryan shouts, forgetting himself much too quickly. But, fuck! He's got no defenses against this, none. He rubs frantically, his legs wrapped tightly around Sam. "Please," he gasps, desperation coloring his voice already, like a switch has been flipped. "Ohgodsir," he begs, mindless in his need for more. "Please!" 

Sam licks and bites his way down Ryan's stomach, grinning against his abs as he feels Ryan's cock throb through his jeans, the denim dampening beneath him. He nudges open the button with his nose, seizing the zipper in his teeth and dragging it down, oh so slowly. 

Whining softly, Ryan grasps at thin air, struggling to find something, anything, to hold onto. Then he just splays his hands against the tile and works to still his hips, not wanting to dislodge Sam or put him off for anything in the world.

Ryan's zipper down, Sam noses inside, working his cock free, his breath hot over the head. Licks a long line from base to tip, tongue flicking into the slit.

_Fuck!_ Clenching every muscle, Ryan works to make his body stiff as a board. But when Sam's tongue nudges his Prince Albert piercing-- "Sir!" he bursts out. "Please, god! Please give me more, Sir!"

"More?" Sam lifts his head, looking up at Ryan. "What kind of more? Like this?" Taking the ring between his teeth and tugging roughly.

"Yes!" Ryan shouts. Pain shocks through him like wild bolts of electricity, pleasure only milliseconds behind. "Oh god Sir, yes! Please!" He tangles his fingers in Sam's hair, simply needing to touch him.

Grinning, Sam licks another long line from base to tip before giving the ring a second sharp tug. And another. His own cock begging for attention, trapped behind his zipper.

Now Ryan's entire body shudders with the cost of holding back, and he suddenly switches from trying to take more to struggling to get away. "Please," he gasps, knowing he's so fucking close, _too_ close, and god help him if he's under punishment during the next few days of the wedding celebration, he'll be so fucking miserable -- "Please! Mercy, Sir! Mercy!"

Pulling off again, Sam pushes up, staring down at Ryan for a long moment before he grabs the waistband of his lover's jeans, peeling them down his legs and free of his feet. "Pull your knees up," he orders, "and spread your hole."

"Yes, Sir, thank you Sir," Ryan mumbles, some of the words slurring together in his eagerness. He hikes his legs up and braces his elbows behind his knees so that he can reach down as ordered, thankful as ever that it's so ingrained in him to take the time to prep at any opportunity when they travel. Consequently the lube is fresh, slick, and he groans with desire as he stretches himself open for his Sir.

The sight of Ryan's hole, of the tattoo surrounding it, claiming it - _Sam's_ marks - never fails to steal his breath away. He unzips his jeans, freeing his cock, and wraps his fingers around it, stroking slowly, his eyes locked on where Ryan's fingers hold himself open.

Ryan waits, his eyes screwed shut and his muscles taut with anticipation. And when a touch - any touch - doesn't immediately come he whimpers a little, his hole clutching at air even as he mentally scolds himself for being so damn impatient.

That whimper? Fuck. It goes straight to Sam's cock, precome spurting over his fingers. "You're such an eager little slut for my cock, aren't you?" he murmurs, moving in closer, knees on either side of Ryan's hips as he rubs the wet tip over his boy's hole, over the fingers holding him open.

"Yes, Sir," Ryan whispers in answer, his hips hitching forward automatically in an attempt to get himself more. "Your boy needs you inside him, anytime. All the time. As much of you as he can get."

"You can have all of me," Sam says, slowly pushing inside, the tight heat of Ryan's body making him groan. "Every inch." Hips rocking his cock deep and then deeper.

Ryan keens softly under his breath as Sam's cock forces his body open. Prepping himself with lube, working to stretch the muscles and attempting to relax -- it's never the same as having his lover make room inside him. Nothing feels so fucking glorious as Sam himself, taking Ryan over. "Please," he whispers, savoring every frisson of response skittering along his nerve endings. "Yes, thank you, Sir."

"My boy," Sam says, sheathing himself inside Ryan until he can go no further, the slick velvet heat of his lover's body making his head swim. "Mine. Say it."

"Yours." Ryan's voice sounds hoarse already, and he blinks his eyes open to lock his gaze onto his lover's. "I'm yours. I belong only to you, Sir. Forever." It's a promise as soul-deep as their wedding vows.

"Yes, you are," Sam whispers, pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in, all the way in, with a rough groan. And again.

Ryan echoes him and digs his fingernails into the flesh of his own ass, arching his back and trying to ease the path for his lover even more. And each sensation - pain, pleasure, the nuanced spectrum in between - he takes them all. Takes everything from Sam, and craves more.

Another dozen thrusts and Sam drops one hand to Ryan's cock, stroking him, sliding into him again and again, his movements starting to gain urgency, his balls drawing up tighter and tighter.

The instant Sam touches him _there_ , goddamn. Ryan dissolves into a mad babble of pleading, feeling every fucking nerve stretching so taut it might fucking snap. "Sir! Oh god, please please please let your boy come," he begs, but even those words turn to nonsense in a moment when his lover's cock rubs over his sweet spot just right.

Sam nods, his cock throbbing hard at that plea. "Do it," he demands. "Fucking paint my hand with it." So close he knows he'll be lost the moment Ryan goes over.

When Ryan is this close to the edge, Sam's permission is the only remaining piece of the puzzle. He comes immediately, his body jerking like a live wire and he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip to keep from shouting his pleasure to the entire fucking coast.

Fuck yes. Wet heat coating his fingers, Ryan's body clenching tight around him, Sam bites back a roar as he comes, cock pulsing thickly inside his boy.

It's a struggle to continue holding on, and gradually Ryan lets his fingers slide from their tight grip on his ass; his skin is too sweaty now, anyway. He idly wonders at the taste of blood in his mouth, curious where it came from, but getting his arms around his Sir is a much more pressing need than any vague curiosity. Shutting his eyes against the bright sunshine, he sighs happily as he pulls Sam to sprawl against him.

Letting Ryan have the full weight of his body, Sam chuckles against his lover's throat. "I like Spain," he murmurs.

Ryan snickers softly, his lips pressed to Sam's shoulder. "Told you. Can we keep it?"

"I hope so," Sam says. "Although Alex and Luke might have dibs."


End file.
